1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating urinary incontinence. More specifically, this invention relates to a method for utilizing a device that has a working portion an anchoring portion for retention in the vagina. The device reduces or prevents urinary incontinence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stress urinary incontinence is a problem for many women. It is characterized by leakage of urine during a stressing event, such as a cough or a sneeze. Many devices have been designed to reduce or prevent stress urinary incontinence. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,685 teaches inflatable devices and a means to provide a device that is small for insertion into the vagina and enlarges to a required shape and pressure to reduce or prevent urinary incontinence. U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,098 teaches tampon-like devices, each made with a combination of absorbing and/or non-absorbing fibrous materials. U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,137 teaches a coil that expands in the vagina. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,867 teaches a compressible resilient pessary. U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,542 teaches a highly shaped rigid pessary. Many patents are drawn to stents that are sized and designed to keep arteries open.
Despite the teaching of the prior art, there is a continuing need for a method for reducing or preventing urinary incontinence.